1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for detecting the leakage fault of a pipeline by a sensing cable, and more particularly to a system and method for detecting leakage of an oily substance from a petroleum pipeline by detecting a small change in the distributed capacity of a sensing cable buried in parallel with the pipeline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have heretofore been devised various methods for detecting leakage in a pipeline of this type such as a flow rate difference type at the inlet and outlet, a pressure wave type, a supersonic type, an insulating resistance deterioration detecting method buried in parallel with a coaxial cable of a pipeline, a detecting method by a pulse reflection, etc. However, considerable difficulties still exist from the standpoint of detecting accuracy, cost etc., so that a reliable detecting method for use on an industrial scale has not been discovered.